


Echoes

by Emeraldwhale



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Edgy, Gen, Heartbreak, Poetry, poem, this isn't based on anything that happened to me im just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldwhale/pseuds/Emeraldwhale
Summary: A short poem about heartbreak.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Echoes

her hearty laugh

it rings through the auditorium

the echoes bounce

between the empty seats

rebounding, it pierces my empty heart

and the laughter shatters

her tear filled eyes

insinuate sadness, and yet

her face suggests otherwise

the sound of her mirth

contrasting with what’s inside

inside of who?

my unsteady hands

they shake with disbelief

or… something else

as if they’ve always known

as if they’ve waited

for the rejection of her laughter

my tear filled eyes

a reflection of her own

does she feel the same way?

or am I only seeing the reflection of myself?

I want to believe

her laughter is a joke

but we both know

her joy comes at the expense of my words

words soaked with the contents of my drained heart

a confession

met only with the harsh echoes of her refusal

says more than “no” ever could

the empty seats mock me as she leaves

still giggling with her disbelief

the door clicks shut on her way out

how cruel it is

that those who are the most empty

are the most vulnerable

to the echoes of others


End file.
